Hikari and Siren's Adventure
by Rai Sakura
Summary: Siren unexpectedly ended up in pokemon world and using Hikari's appearance to defeat Hibiki and Kanade. Can Hikari stop Siren's scheme before Hibiki and Kanade fall into the abyss? COMPLETED.
1. Hikari and Siren

**Disclaimer: PreCure © Izumi Todo and other respective owners. Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri and other respective owners. I don't own Suite Pretty Cure and Pokemon.**

 **Summary: Siren unexpectedly ended up in pokemon world and using Hikari's appearance to defeat Hibiki and Kanade. Can Hikari stop Siren's scheme before Hibiki and Kanade fall into the abyss?**

 **.**

 **Hikari and Siren's Adventure**

 **Chapter 1: Hikari and Siren**

 **.**

"What a great weather, Piplup!" commented blue haired coordinator. Hikari continued her journey in Hoenn region to aim to be a Top Coordinator. Currently, they were in Petalburgh Woods on their way to Petalburgh city.

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

"Those meddling PreCures!" a black cat remarked in anger as it dashed away from people. She panted after running as fast as she could. "Grr! I wonder how I'll defeat those girls!?" suddenly she heard a giggle. "Who's that?" she asked around but no responses. She settled down as she thought, _'is it my imagina-'_

Then a ring appeared before her, sucking her in. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a weird dimension. No gravity, no people, as if that world never meant to be no one. It was only her… in that empty place.

After scanning her surroundings, she jumped to another hole. Thinking it was her way in before, so it has to be the portal back to the place she were. Unfortunately, she was wrong. The hole she jumped in wasn't the hole that she entered to the empty world. Unbeknownst to her, it led her to another world.

 **...**

"Did you know, Piplup? The episode of Suite PreCure on TV yesterday…" the blue haired coordinator started to enthuse her favorite TV shows to her Penguin partner. On other hand, Piplup yawned and demanded Hikari not to tell him again and again. Hikari apologized, "Hehehe… sorry. I've told you the latest episode for thousand times, huh?" as she placed her right hand on the back of her head. Piplup yawned and attempted to say something to its trainer. "Don't tell me, you want to sleep in Pokeball?" she guessed. Piplup responded by a nod.

Hikari returned Piplup to its Pokeball. She glanced another pokeballs she held on her hand. "Okay, then I'll- Gah!" an unknown creature landed on Hikari's head. It was heavy, causing Hikari and pokeballs on her hand to fall on the ground. "What was- ah! This black pokemon… this is the first time I see it." Hikari knelt and studied the black cat. She spotted some scratches on its body which Hikari sprayed some potions on its injuries.

"It hurt!" groaned the black cat or known as Siren. Hikari drew back as the cat talked. Hikari had a hunch about ability of this cat called telepathy. On Hikari's memories, she didn't recognize this kind of pokemon at all. Even pokedex couldn't tell.

 _'Is it… a newly discovered pokemon by any chance? Maybe it knows what pokemon it is. After all, it can telepathy.'_ Hikari wondered. "Ah! I haven't introduce myself yet. I'm Hikari. You are?"

Siren meowed in order not to let her identity discovered. It kept replying some meows no matter what kind of questions Hikari brings.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand. Ah… or your ability isn't telepathy? Then what it is?" Hikari folded her hands as she tried to think.

 _'What's with this girl?! In any case, it feels like I'm neither in Minor Land or Kanon town. Where am I exactly?'_ In the middle of Siren's thought, Siren spotted a Politoed and several Poliwag walking in group behind Hikari. Siren finally realized where she was – in Pokemon world. She recalled some animation on TV which was quite famous among kids in Kanon town (even several kids singing pokemon theme songs) called Pokemon. _'If that makes sense… then where are the portal?'_ She caught a sight of the same ring above Hikari that sucked her in back in Kanon town. However, it was to tall to reach. So, Sire changed her appearance to make herself fit in the ring.

Much to Hikari surprise, the black cat turned into herself?!

"Thank you for letting me borrow this appearance!" was Siren's first sentence to Hikari for real.

Hikari gasped in panic, "You… what pokemon are you?! Why you can—no, no, no. That's not it. Um…umm."

"With this appearance, I shall go to another world and defeat those PreCure. Bye!" with that, Siren jumped to the ring or hole to back to Kanon town.

"Another world? PreCure? Is that pokemon addicted by some TV animations?" Hikari bewildered. "In any way, I won't let you do something with that look!" Hikari jumped to the ring of hole Siren entered.

Hikari found herself in a very dark dimension. Then she spotted Siren jumped to another ring which Hikari followed.

* * *

A/N: the reason I used Hikari (Japanese name), not Dawn (English name) is because Hikari and Siren was voiced by the same seiyuu.

Siren is way too smart here. Not just can guess that she is in Pokemon World, she used Hikari's appearance to guise herself.


	2. Hikari and the other 'Hikari'

**Disclaimer: PreCure © Izumi Todo and other respective owners. Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri and other respective owners. I don't own Suite Pretty Cure and Pokemon.**

 **Summary: Siren unexpectedly ended up in pokemon world and using Hikari's appearance to defeat Hibiki and Kanade. Can Hikari stop Siren's scheme before Hibiki and Kanade fall into the abyss?**

 **.**

 **Hikari and Siren's Adventure**

 **Chapter 2: Hikari and the other 'Hikari'**

 **.**

"Hey, Hibiki. This time do it properly." A dirty blonde haired complained on their way home together.

"Eh?" the light brunette girl pretended to play dumb.

"I mean both of your homework and searching for notes. We have to be careful if that _black kitty_ attacked us again, you know."

"I know, I know. Just take it easy Kanade. How about-?" Hibiki stopped both her mouth and tracks when she saw a blue haired girl with beanie hat troubled with the road. She is a little shorter than them. The girl ran toward Hibiki and Kanade asking, "Umm, where are the park? I just move to this place. So I'm not familiar with places. To tell you the truth," she looked down bashfully. "I often get lost. Even I can't recall the name of streets or where I did go just now."

Hibiki and Kanade shared glances then nodded. "Okay, we'll take you there!" they really thought the girl was in lost and lent her a hand.

"Thank you! By the way, my name is Hikari." The bluenette introduced.

"I'm Hojo Hibiki."

"My name's Minamino Kanade. Nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure's all mine." Hikari smiled at them.

 **...**

(Minutes later)

"Ahh! That hurts!" a blue haired girl landed on not a soft spot. "More importantly, I have to search for them! Toge-" she realized that she didn't have her any pokemon on her hand. Piplup isn't in Pokeball. She bewildered why all of pokeballs were gone. "Where are my pokemon?" the only stuffs she had was her body and soul plus clothes she's wearing and items in her backpack. The girl ought to ask someone of where that black cat that turned into her went.

"Ako… did you know what happened with pokemon on TV last night?" a brown haired boy enthused pokemon to a orange haired girl who walked home with him.

"Like I know. Anyway Souta, did you-?" The girl responded as if she didn't care about that.

"Excuse me," the bluenette approached the pair. The pair surprised to see the bluenette who was two or three inches taller than them.

"Ah!" exclaimed Souta before the bluenette asked them something. "You are the girl who is with Oneechan* and Hibiki-neechan, aren't you?"

"Where do you see the girl who looks like me?" the bluenette asked again.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" questioned Souta in confuse.

"Answer me!"

"They went to the park… but what's that question for?" Souta asked back.

"Are you probably… chasing your doppelganger? But if you see one, you'll be died." Guessed Ako, a little coldly.

"Ugh! That is not the case. I really happened to be lost." Hikari changed the topic after twitching which was caused by Ako's words, "Anyway, you saw me at the park, right?" Souta nodded. "Where is it? To tell you the truth, I just got here a few minutes ago."

Ako and Souta shared glances. They believed the bluenette was the new residence of this town. Souta decided, "Okay! We'll show you. Once we take you there, you should mind your own business."

"Taking me there would be enough, so thanks! I'm Hikari. You are?"

"Minamino Souta!"

"Shirabe Ako."

"Nice to meet you! Now, show me where you saw me."

* * *

A/N: (*) Oneechan means older sister. It can be used to refer a girl who is older.

Souta likes Pokemon?! I mean, who knows. Just like Hikari who likes PreCures.


	3. Ako's Hunches

**Disclaimer: PreCure © Izumi Todo and other respective owners. Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri and other respective owners. I don't own Suite Pretty Cure and Pokemon.**

 **Summary: Siren unexpectedly ended up in pokemon world and using Hikari's appearance to defeat Hibiki and Kanade. Can Hikari stop Siren's scheme before Hibiki and Kanade fall into the abyss?**

 **.**

 **Hikari and Siren's Adventure**

 **Chapter 3: Ako's Hunches**

 **.**

In meanwhile, Hibiki, Kanade, and a girl who introduced herself as 'Hikari' walked to the park. The girl couldn't find her parents no matter what. They strolled like everywhere in the town until they found themselves in the woods right now.

"Hahh… I wonder, where are my father and mother?" 'Hikari' sighed.

"It's okay, Hikari-chan! You will find them! Speaking of which, which school are you going to enter? You are an Elementary School student, right?" 'Hikari' had a small spasm by Hibiki's question. Siren didn't know that Hikari is ten years old. Siren should have learnt what a person looked like before disguising.

"Why don't you go to Kanon Public School?" recommended Kanade. "My little brother, Souta, and his best friend, Ako, studied there. I can introduce you to them if you want to."

"Ye…yeah," 'Hikari' responded, a little worried. "I wonder if I can be their best friend too, and you two's best friend?"

"Of course!" the two answered in unison.

 **...**

Souta and Ako who took Hikari to the park didn't spot Hibiki and Kanade. They walked to the places Hibiki and Kanade would pay a visit like Concert Hall or beach but they are nowhere to be found. Hikari sighed, losing a hope. It was truly the worst day to her – encountering strange Pokémon thus that Pokémon disguise as her, she didn't have her Pokémon, and she was lost in a weird place. Souta gave up for helping Hikari, inviting Ako to do the same but Ako refused. Ako insisted that she should help Hikari. Souta shrugged and agreed with Ako all of sudden.

"I can help her on my own. You don't have to nag at us." Ako reasoned when Souta was hyped for another adventure. Hikari sweat-dropped and chuckled. "Besides," Ako pointed across the street. "isn't that your mom? Isn't she searching for you?"

Souta gulped but his mother already ran toward him and demanded him to return home. Once Souta left and waved his hand to Hikari and Ako, Ako grabbed Hikari's hand and dragged her, "Let's hurry up and find them! I think… I know where they were." They walked and found themselves on the path to the woods. "If you go straight to the deeper of forest, I'm sure you'll find them."

"Eh… I have to go on my own? What kind of trick is this? I won't fall with this kind of joke!" Hikari attempted hide her scare despite having a ' _what if she left me here'_ thought.

"I'll be waiting. If you think I'm lying, I'll be here for the next ten minutes, then I'll be at the Concert Hall." Hikari didn't trust Ako. But she had to. After Hikari rushed to the way Ako showed, Dodory appeared behind her. "Thank you, Dodory for letting me know where they were."

"Why are you helping her out, dodo? You are unusually being honest today to that girl, dodo." questioned Dodory.

"She is from another world. We have to do something quickly. And top of that, we have to defeat countless Negatones. And… save him." Dodory didn't respond anything seeing Ako's sadness. Probably, she was referring to her father at the last sentence.

* * *

A/N: like Siren, Ako is truly the smart one. And no, her identity hadn't found out as Siren is still a bad guy. I refer Siren who is disguising as Hikari as 'Hikari' to avoid confusement.


	4. It wasn't dream

**Disclaimer: PreCure © Izumi Todo and other respective owners. Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri and other respective owners. I don't own Suite Pretty Cure and Pokemon.**

 **Summary: Siren unexpectedly ended up in pokemon world and using Hikari's appearance to defeat Hibiki and Kanade. Can Hikari stop Siren's scheme before Hibiki and Kanade fall into the abyss?**

 **Hikari and Siren's Adventure**

 **Chapter 4: It wasn't dream**

 **.**

"Oh yeah, Hikari-chan! You can have this!" Hibiki gave a pink G-clef emblem keychain. "I happened to get one on my way to school. Teehee… since you are part of this town and our friend too, I think you deserve-"

" **Wait**!" Hibiki and Kanade detected the voice source.

"Huh, Hikari-chan?!" shouted Hibiki and Kanade in unison after seeing two Hikari(s). "Which means," they turned to 'Hikari' who was with them all along. "you are-Siren?!"

"Good job for finding me out!" congratulated Siren. However, that didn't seem to be flattery for both Hibiki and Kanade. Siren noticed a note on Hikari's beanie. "Go, Negatone!"

Her beanie floated away and turned into a monster which is called Negatone. Negatone attacked them but Hikari surprisingly didn't fall sorrow as Hibiki and Kanade warned Hikari to cover her ears. Hibiki and Kanade advised Hikari to run away. Despite running away, Hikari hid behind nearby bushes to see what happened and identify what Pokémon it was by her pokedex. Unfortunately, pokedex couldn't identify what pokemon it is.

"Let's play, PreCure Modulation!" Hibiki and Kanade cried in unison and transformed.

"Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!"

"Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!"

"Resonate! Our musical suites, Suite PreCure!"

"PreCure?! Don't tell me I'm sucked in my dream since I'm not waking up? Or are they playing a PreCure live action? There is no camera here." Hikari was totally sucks at deducing things. More shockingly, she saw Hummy and Fairy Tones who was cheering for PreCures appearing besides her all of sudden. "Gulp! Even Hummy and the Fairy Tones are real!? What is the meaning of this?!"

Melody kicked Negatone but got punched. Rhythm landed several punches but her leg was grabbed and was sent flying. The two stood then attacked it with several double kicks and double punches. Negatone fired a laser from its mouth, causing Melody and Rhythm to land on ground.

Hikari wanted to help them, but how? She threw some pebbles to Negatone. Melody and Rhythm who attempted to get to their feet had reminded Hikari to back away. Siren commanded Negatone to crush Hikari. Melody, Rhythm, Hummy, and Fairy Tones gasped. Hikari shut her eyes, preparing her demise. However, some keyboard keys flew and hit Negatone, weakening it.

"What?!" cried Siren. All of them raised their chin to locate the source of the attack. It was Cure Muse. She saved the day. "How dare you, Muse?! Get her, Negatone!" ordered Siren. Muse dodged Negatone's laser and attacked it with some keyboard's keys.

"Now is your chance, dodo!" Dodory said to Melody and Rhythm. The two shared nod.

"PreCure! Passionate Harmony!" with that, Negatone was defeated. Siren fled elsewhere in frustration. They collected another music note. Hikari had her hat returned. Melody and Rhythm reverted from their PreCure form.

Unfortunately, Hibiki and Kanade's secret being a PreCure were found out. Hikari promised to help then out by not telling them about PreCure as she was a big fan of them. Both Hibiki and Kanade slightly blushed in embarrassment due to Hikari's words. Kanade spotted a keychain that Hibiki gave Siren when she disguised as Hikari on the ground. Hibiki let Hikari have it. As a thanks, Hikari promised to keep their secrets. Though Hikari was still upset unable to catch Siren, she thanked them to save them. Hibiki pointed that she should have thanked Muse.

Muse who still stood on the tree didn't respond anything. She has Dodory to talk in her stead. "I just help you to return your own world, dodo!"

"The other world… which means," Kanade averted her gaze to Hikari.

"YOU COME FROM OTHER WORLD?!" Kanade, Hibiki, Hummy, and Fairy Tones (except Dodory) yelped.

"Really? What world are you coming from? Could it be Emissary of Light like Shiny Luminous? Or Major Land like Hummy?" Hibiki asked in curiosity.

Hikari twitched as she saw glitters on Hibiki's eyes, "Erm… it is a place where a lot of pokemon existed."

"Pokemon is… the popular animation Souta like to watch lately." Kanade guessed. Hikari didn't clearly understand but she nodded. "I don't know that kind of world exist." Kanade placed her hand on her head due to her disbelief that pokemon exist on an another world.

"I'd like to go there! And catch tons of pokemon!" exclaimed Hibiki. "How do you get there, Hikari-chan?"

"Don't, dodo!" stopped Dodory. "This isn't like a world that all of PreCure protected, dodo. You may cause a distortion between world if you do something bad, dodo! Imagined if Siren and people of Minor Land invaded that world too, dodo! That's why she has to return in her own, dodo!"

Hibiki and Kanade frowned and wondered out loud, "okay... but how?"

"I don't know, dodo! However-"

Dodory's explanation was interrupted by a strong gust from a black hole. The black hole disappeared soon. But reappeared behind Hikari and she was pulled inside. Hibiki and Kanade saw a pink small genie holding the ring of hole. They had a hunch it was either Negatone or a pokemon. The hole and the creature quickly vanished, never showing in front of PreCures anymore.

 **/**

A ray of light hit Hikari's eyes, forcing her eyes opened. Hikari found herself lying on a bed. Nurse Joy and Haruka who stated their worry to her entered the room. _'So this is pokemon center._ Hikari hunched. _How am I ended here?_ '

"Sorry, Hikari! I was practicing my new contest appeal with my pokemon. And… and… my Frisbee hit your head. So I brought you here - Petalburgh's Pokémon Center." apologized Haruka.

' _I was fainted because of a frisbee?'_ An image of Hibiki, Kanade, and co flashed in Hikari's mind. _'It was dream, after all. PreCure is just a TV animation.'_ She noticed that she had gripped something on her hand. It was the key-chain Hibiki gave her. Her eyes widened in surprise, "it was real!"

"What?"

Embarrassed that Haruka and Nurse Joy listened to her sudden statement, Hikari shook her head and replied, "Nothing!"

Since Hikari got better, Haruka invited her to go to her house which Hikari agreed. The moment Hikari walked at the lobby, the TV's show caught Hikari's attention. It was about Professor Cozmo's research regarding of the existence of another worlds – whether where the same pokemon world yet different or even a world where Pokenon never existed. Watching the show, Hikari learnt that her meeting with PreCures weren't a dream. It was real!

She believed that they can cross paths in this big parallel dimensions.

* * *

A/N: it is funny that I was listening to BEAT LOVE (Siren/Ellen's image song) when I'm writing this.


End file.
